Masashi Daihama
Masashi Daihama (大浜真史 Daihama Masashi) is one of Kazuki Muto's friends at Ginsei Private Academy. He is mostly seen with Kazuki's other friends Hideyuki Okakura and Koji Rokumasu. Appearance Physically, Daihama is very large, making him noticeable in any crowd. He has gray eyes and brown hair that spikes to one side. He is most commonly seen wearing the Ginsei Academy male school uniform with a red and white armband on his right arm. Personality Daihama has a positive and very mild-tempered personality, often seen smiling. He is very apologetic, usually when he is forced to be violent, even when he was controlled by the Homunculus, Jinnai. Plot A New Life Arc Daihama first appears alongside Okakura and Rokumasu when they are telling Kazuki to be quiet in the middle of the night. The next day he and Rokumasu meet up with Kazuki and tells him that he was a handful the previous night. He then races to the school gate alongside his friends. He later congratulates Mahiro for getting into Ginsei High, but is shocked when he sees her drinking vegetable juice. He is seen in the classroom when Okakura is look at Kazuki's cellphone and later assumes that Tokiko isn't Kazuki's "imaginary girlfriend" and is surprised when Rokumasu knows what Kazuki is saying on the phone in the distance. Later on he meets Kazuki and Tokiko with Mahiro, Okakura and Rokumasu. Him and the others bow and apologize for assuming that Tokiko is Kazuki's girlfriend, he then asks her who she is but doesn't get a straight answer leaving him wondering. Kazuki asks him and the others if they have seen anyone who matches the description of the Papillon Masked Creator, none of his friends know but Daihama asks who Tokiko really is again but once again he doesn't get an answer. He then decides to help Kazuki with his search along with the others. He later sees the part of the dorm that was destroyed by Washio, but wonders what caused it alongside the others, he is later gobsmacked when they see Washio fly off like a bolt of lightning. He freaks out when Rokumasu imitates Kazuki's voice and later shocked to see Kazuki and Tokiko return to the dorm all beaten up having just defeated Washio. He sees Kazuki off with the others when Kazuki goes to confront Koushaku Chouno. Later when Mahiro passes the phone to him he tells Kazuki has hidden his dirty girl's magazine in a better place so Mahiro doesn't end up finding it. L.X.E. Arc As Tokiko is watching the news Daihama is seen interrupting the live show with Kazuki, Mahiro, Okakura and Rokumasu. The news reporter asks them if they knew "the missing boy" Koushaku Chouno, to which Okakura, Daihama and Rokumasu say they don't know him. He later watches in shock as Tokiko comes up to Kazuki and punches him in the stomach before dragging him away. When Tokiko starts her first class at Ginsei Academy, the teacher asks the students if they want to ask Tokiko anything, Okakura alongside Daihama and Rokumasu stands up and shouts asking about her relationship with Kazuki and whether she is his girlfriend. He looks displeased when they ask Kazuki as he just says that it is a secret. He is later seen playing volleyball with his friends and Mahiro and her friends when Mahiro throws the ball at Okakura's face as if they were playing dodge-ball knocking him over. He is seen later asking Mahiro what they will do to welcome Tokiko. Later when everyone is sleeping himself and all the students are woken up and hypnotized (excluding Tokiko who covered her ears and Chisato who has headphones on) by sound waves coming from Jinnai's Buso Renkin, Noisy Hamelin. He and the others are ordered to target Tokiko and take her Kakugane. After Tokiko gets passed some hypnotized students Tokiko is grabbed by Daihama, who despite being hypnotized apologizes to her. Tokiko kicks Okakura away before getting away from Daihama. Tokiko eventually kills Jinnai and returns to the dorm where Mahiro and the other students return to normal and wake up, all thinking that they were dreaming, in Daihama's case he said that he doesn't remember much but he feels that he should apologize for something. Tokiko then tells him and the others to go back to bed as they have all been dreaming. While they are playing soccer Daihama raises his concerns over Kazuki as he seemed like a zombie as he isn't paying any attention to the game and fails to wake up even when the ball hits his face. He shows even more concern when Kazuki's head and ears begin to bleed. Okakura however insists that he is alright. He then sees Shusui Hayasaka sparring at the kendo club when Kazuki returns an umbrella to Ouka Hayasaka. He the watches Kazuki spar against Shusui who puts up a good fight but is beaten by Shusui's reverse do. Rokumasu then reveals his knowledge of the technique in full detail which shocks Daihama who asks him how much of the fight have they missed while he was blabbering. Daihama watches Kazuki and Shusui spar again the next day and praises Kazuki for doing so well despite losing. After watching the kendo practice, he along with the other boys decide to go to a bathhouse where Okakura starts shouting about Shusui being smart, good looking and talented and exclaims that everyone has a secret they cannot tell. In response to this Daihama and his friends all compare the size of their genitals and get a sneak peek at Shusui's as well, however they are soon crushed as he is the "ultimate". They are later shocked as Papillon appears sat next to them in the bath as Daihama mentions that he thought he was only an urban legend. The next day Daihama, Okakura and Rokumasu notice the poorly disguised Tai and Shi trying to "infiltrate" the school. Later that evening Captain Bravo stops by at the dorm and asks Daihama and the others if Kazuki and Tokiko have returned, Daihama tells him that they haven't but that they were all together until the end of class. Ten days later Daihama holding a gift with the others go to visit the Hayasaka twins in hospital having heard that they were in a traffic accident. On their way to their room a nurse tells them that only authorized individuals are allowed to visit and tells them to leave. They decide to charge past the nurse, Daihama wonders if it is a good idea and they are stopped by several doctors, however Kazuki and Tokiko manage to get through. Okakura, Daihama and Rokumasu wait outside the convenience store until Kazuki eventually shows up. Kazuki asks them how they knew it was him walking in the street as it was really dark, they tell him that they have been friends for years and that they do not need to see his face in order to know it is him. They ask Kazuki how Ouka is doing and reminisce about old times where they would hang out outside shops after school. Okakura remarks that they don't do it anymore as Kazuki has gone "ga-ga" over Tokiko. Kazuki tells him that he doesn't recall going "ga-ga" but apologizes nonetheless. They all decide to go to the beach during the summer break, just as they did the year before. They tell Kazuki not to skip on them and that he should bring Tokiko along. One morning Daihama and the others ask Mahiro if she has seen Kazuki, she says she hasn't and asks why he asked, they tell her that they were thinking of going to the beach for summer break, they then wonders where Kazuki could have gone so early in the morning. Later on Mahiro notices the fog outside the school and asks the others if her brother is back yet. Along with the others he looks on in horror as they see Dr. Butterfly outside with a giant flask and a legion of Revised Humanoid Homunculi. Shortly after the Homunculi begin approaching the school, Daihama and the others see Kazuki and Tokiko arrive, fighting the Homunculi. When they hear Shinyo Suzuki telling the students that the two warriors are also monsters, they make their way to the broadcast room. When they get there they find that the door is locked but Okakura and Rokumasu watch on in awe as Daihama goes into a brief rage and busts the door open, braking it in the process. However upon entry Shinyo stabs his shoulder with a pencil. After Okakura punches Shinyo in the face, they try to convince Shinyo and the other students that the two warriors are not monsters as they know who they are despite the fog. He is freaked out when Gozen enters the room and helps them to convince the students. They eventually realize that Shinyo is allied with the Homunculi, however Dr. Butterfly eventually ditches Shinyo. Soon after this they manage to convince the students and eventually join them to cheer on Kazuki and Tokiko. Sometime after, the alarm sounds on the restoration flask that accompanied Dr. Butterfly causing an effect which begins to drain all the students life force making them begin to feel weak. He encounters Kazuki inside the school and tries to stop him from going into the classroom to check on everyone. However Kazuki ignores him and tries to go into the classroom, however Okakura punches him in the face and tells Kazuki that they will be okay and that Kazuki and Tokiko are the only ones who can deal with the situation. As Kazuki leaves, he attempts to help get the girls to the nurse's office but faints along with the others. Sometime after Kazuki's confrontation with Victor Powered he, along with the other students are found uninjured and asleep by Kazuki and Tokiko. Trivia * Nobuhiro Watsuki based Daihama off an anime designer that he went to an Anime Expo with. * According to Nobuhiro Watsuki: ** He likes Coke, the color white and late night radio programs. ** He dislikes the eyes of broiled fish and gory horror films. ** His hobby is contributing to late night programs on the radio. ** His special abilities are drawing and illustrating. Quotes *(To Mahiro Muto) "Congratulations on getting into our school." *(To Kazuki Muto and Tokiko Tsumura) "Lovey-dovey plus tattered and torn?!" *(To Kazuki Muto) "Ah, Kazuki? I hid the dirty girl's magazine that was under your pillow. You need to be more careful. Tokiko will probably be fine but if Mahiro sees it she'll kill you." *(To Tokiko Tsumura) "Sorry, Tokiko...I can't let you go." *(To Tokiko Tsumura) "I don't remember much, but I feel like I should apologize for something..." *''"He really exists. I thought he was an urban legend."'' *''"HAAA...DIE DOOR!!"'' *''"It's over. I'm ruined..."'' Gallery cyara_daihama_img.gif|Daihama Icon daihamaconcept.jpg|Facial expressions lineart daihama2.jpg|Daihama lineart C-sonota32.jpg|Bathroom lineart ca:Masashi Daihama Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Ginsei Private Academy students Category:Protagonists